Cameo
Cameo is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pancakeria HD. Flipdeck Info Cameo spends his days at Whiskview Mall repairing phones for Bloop Mobile. He loves spending his lunch breaks at the food court with his friends who work around the mall. After work, Cameo always squeezes in a few games at Papa Louie Arcade before heading home. However, he’s also a hacker that secretly goes by the name DrydenTH3Cultivar. Cameo spends his nights honing his skills by catching and exposing cheaters in some of his favorite online games. His vigilantism has won him high praise from both game developers and players alike. Appearance Cameo has flat eyes, slanted eyebrows, and long black hair tied back into a ponytail held by a lime green hairband. He wears a two-toned green and pale orange long-sleeved shirt that looks like a "dripping" paint and black pants. He also wears puka bracelets, black and lime green colored bracelets, black sunglasses, and lime plastic clogs with dark green cube front spots, vivid green soles, black back, and light green straps. Styles Style B Cameo wears a two-toned lime green "dripping" shirt with black ringed neck, black accents on the sleeves, and a black symbol of an apple printed on it. He also wears peach and light colored spotted pants, two short "crumbs" surrounding his hairband, and dark plastic clogs with lime green accents. Orders Papa's Pancakeria HD *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Maple Syrup *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Sugar Holiday (Groovstock) *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Salted Caramel Drizzle *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Salted Caramel Drizzle *Trail Mix *Drink: **Small Coffee with Sugar Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *6 Pimento Olives (top and bottom left) *6 Pepperjack Cheese (bottom and top right) *Light Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Ramen Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *6 Lotus Roots (top and bottom left) *Light Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Jalapeños *Mayo *Marinara Sauce *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Cherry **Large Candy Jack Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Jalapeños *Mayo *Blockbuster Butter *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Cherry **Large Raisin Duds Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Jalapeños *Mayo *Marinara Sauce *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Cherry **Large Candy Jack Holiday (Halloween) *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Spooky Slaw *Mayo *La Catrina Sauce *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Black Mist **Large Tarantula Puffs Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Pretzel Bits **Hokey Pokey *Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins **Coco Coolada Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Pretzel Bits **Cookie Dough Ice Cream *Butterscotch Syrup *Peanuts *Pistachios *Banana *Cherry, Salted Caramel, Cherry Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Pretzel Bits **Hokey Pokey *Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins **Caramel Apple Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Pretzel Bits **Cookie Dough Ice Cream *Butterscotch Syrup *Peanuts *Pistachios *Chocolate Banana *Cherry, Salted Caramel, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Maple Syrup *Waffle *Powdered Sugar *Whipped Cream *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Sugar Holiday (BavariaFest) *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Buttermilk Syrup *Waffle *Powdered Sugar *Whipped Cream *Buttermilk Syrup *Gebrannte Mandeln *Drink: **Small Eiskaffee with Sugar Papa's Wingeria To Go! *4 Peri Peri Chicken Strips (all) *4 Nashville Hot Boneless Wings (left) *2 Taquitos (right) *4 Carrots (right) *Hummus Dip Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *4 Candy Apple Chicken Strips (all) *4 Salted Caramel Boneless Wings (left) *2 Taquitos (right) *4 Carrots (right) *PB&J Dip Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 22 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 28 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 29 *Papa's Scooperia: Rank 40 *Papa's Scooperia HD: Rank 40 *Papa's Scooperia To Go!: Rank 40 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 20 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 63 Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Salted Caramel Drizzle. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Lotus Root. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! he is unlocked with Raisins. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go! he is unlocked with Waffles and Powdered Sugar. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Candy Apple Sauce. Stickers Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Cameo is the first male customer, third character overall, to debut in an app game. *His outfit's appearance and color scheme are mostly based off of Caramel Apple. His name may also be a reference. *All three stickers required to unlock his second outfit in Papa's Pizzeria HD are similar to Chester's. Order Tickets Pancakeria HD Cameo (Holiday).png|Cameo's Pancakeria HD order during Groovstock Pancakeria HD Cameo (Regular).png|Cameo's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1243.JPG|Cameo's Pizzeria HD order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri IMG 1244.JPG|Cameo's Pizzeria HD regular order IMG 0758.JPG|Cameo's Hot Doggeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Cameo (Holiday).png|Cameo's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Halloween Cameo's BTC Order.JPG|Cameo's Scooperia order during Big Top Carnival Screen Shot 2018-11-30 at 8.38.24 PM.png|Cameo's Scooperia regular order Wingeria To Go! Cameo (Holiday).png|Cameo's Wingeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Wingeria To Go! Cameo (Regular).png|Cameo's Wingeria To Go! regular order Gallery UnlockingCameo.png PerfectCameo.jpg|Perfect pancakes for Cameo during Groovstock! HappyCameo.png|Happy Cameo! Cameo's Profile Complete.png|Cameo's profile in Pancakeria HD IMG 0918.JPG Bad Pancakes - Cameo.png IMG 0927.JPG IMG 0932.JPG 19029548 1851454845173202 6484567226437679720 n.jpg|Cameo in the second Groovstock 1503163785748.jpg IMG 1123.JPG Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg IMG 20171212 185244.JPG 65ADCF1B-5D9A-480F-98A1-FC840DE04620.jpeg Angry Cameo.PNG|"This is no laughing matter! Even though it's Big Top Carnival Season!" IMG 0075.PNG IMG 0086.PNG|Style B outfit IMG 0227.PNG 7CB04C99-361D-4BCB-9016-E21FEA500EB0.jpeg|Success for Cameo’s hot dog! IMG 0449.PNG IMG 0406.PNG IMG 0563.PNG IMG 0809.PNG IMG 0957.PNG IMG 1198.PNG 03ED1DBC-12CC-4540-A2E9-04BEEF95D82A.png Cameo Not Pleased.png Cameo Nervous.png Angry Cameo.png Fan Art Cameo Chibi.jpg|Cameo Chibi Maker Cameo Chibi Style B.jpg|Cameo Chibi Maker Style B Cameo Fanart.jpg cameo by 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Cameo Voodoo副本.png|By Mannievelous Cameo by ObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 Cameo, Connor, Taylor, and Doan by luthien-black.jpeg|By luthien-black Cameo Liezel.png|By Mannievelous CameoCherissa.png|By Mannievelous CaramelCherry4.png|By Mannievelous Episode Cameo.PNG Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Debuts Category:C Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks